Rising Sun
by Spartan Girl 350
Summary: Set During New Moon. Something is happening to Bella. She knows it could either be a very bad thing or a very good thing. The only thing she does know is it's happening and there is no stopping it. SPOILER *If you have not read Twilight do not read this*
1. Preface

Preface

As I sat on the cliff and looked down at the crashing waves, I knew I'd have to leave and that I'd have to leave soon. I knew I'd have to leave my family and friends and search for the only ones who could help me now.

But as some more pain took over, I knew I'd have to leave now and leave quick… Before someone died. Someone I loved.

**I lnow it's a short chapter but this is all I had time to write for a preface. I promise the next chapter will be more detailed and longer.**

**I got a laptop for graduation!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As Edward left me in the woods and the strong feeling of heartbreak and dejection were taken over by numbness, the scar on my wrist started itching.

Two Weeks Later

Pain flooded through my wrist, like when James had bitten me, only it wasn;t as bad. When I woke up, the pain was gone. I figured it was just my subconscious allowing me to remember every moment with Edward, including the painful ones.

I went over to my truck and climbed inside. My father had told me to start acting normal and I will. Then I will remember Edward at night. When I arrived to school, the first thing I noticed was Mike making his way to my truck.

Two Days Later

The pain arrived both nights when I went to bed. Every time I went to sleep. And each time it would move little by little up my arm. Each time it would move an inch towards my elbow. Sure, I don't know for sure it was a pattern. I don't even know if my measurements are accurate.

When I'd wake up in the morning, my heart would be racing and my face would be drenched in sweat and tears.

It was the weekend and I was pretty bored. So I decided to take a drive to get out of the house. That was when a saw them. There were two run-down motorcycles for sale right outside Daryl's house.

I grinned and went to the door to purchase them. When I knocked on the door, Daryl answered immediately.

"Oh, hey Bella, what's going on?" he asked smiling.

"Well, I was just looking at those motorcycles and wondering how much you wanted for them?" I said grinning. A look of brief shock crossed Daryl's face before he said, "You really want them?"

I nodded and a grin came across his face, "Take them. I was trying to get rid of them. In fact mom said if they weren't of the lawn by the time she got home, there'd be hell to pay; for my dad and me".

I could feel happiness swelling through me. "Thank you. But are you sure you don't want me to pay?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Besides, I couldn't ask anybody to pay for these pieces of junk," he said smiling happily.

So before I knew it, they were loaded in my truck and I was calling dad. When I asked him for the address I needed.

When I knocked on the door, Billy answered. He smiled warmly and said, "Well, hello Bella. You look better then the last time I saw you."

"Thank you, Billy. Is Jacob home?"

"I'm right here, Bella," Jacob said stepping out and pulling me into a huge hug. When he stepped back, I got a good look at him.

He was huge. He looked like one of those body builders on TV.

"Jeez, you do know steroids are illegal don't you?" I said sarcastically. Jacob laughed and said, "Baby, I don't need steroids to get like this".

After a few minutes of talking I lead Jacob out to the truck.

"Look what I got you!" I said revealing the bikes. He laughed and said, "Oh, just what I always wanted. Scrap metal. Oh, Bella! How did you know?"

"Sometimes I just do. No, they're motorcycles. I figured it would be cheaper for you to fix them up for me in exchange for a bit of friendship," I said smiling.

"Sure thing," he said smiling.

I smiled and said, "this is going to be fun".

**Alright, this chapters a bit longer then the first. Next chapter Laurent comes into the picture.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The burning continued that night as I fell asleep. It was like a pattern. I woke up the next morning with a strange urge to go for a walk. I decided I would try to find the meadow.

I drove to the path and made my way through the forest. Eventually after a while of walking, I found what I was looking for.

The meadow looked wonderful. The flowers were just bursting out of every direction. The grass was a rich green and the sound of chirping birds was very relaxing.

I sat down and just enjoyed the wonderful scenery and daydreaming of the first time Edward brought me here.

I was in the middle of a daydream when I heard a twig snap. I looked up to see Laurent.

"Laurent?" I asked quietly.

"Oh, hello Bella," he said looking around.

"Hmm, I thought you were in Alaska?" I asked.

"Yes, well, I decided to do a bit of hunting. How about you? Alone in the middle of the woods? Not a very smart decision; especially with your track record".

I shrugged and said, "Well, I've got nothing better to do".

"I stopped by to visit Carlisle but I noticed that they were gone and that their scent was pretty old" he said.

"Well, they had to leave. People were starting to notice that they weren't aging," I explained and I was sort of telling the truth. People were noticing.

"Hmm, yes, but there is another reason I came," he said looking down to the ground. "Oh but Victoria isn't going to be very happy," he said.

Victoria! What does Victoria have to do with this? I thought frantically.

"I came for Victoria to find you but she won't be happy about me killing you," he said.

"Why?" I said startled.

"Well, you see, she's still very angry about your Edward killing James and she wants revenge. Consider yourself lucky. What I'm going to do will be nothing compared to what she was going to do," he said stepping forward.

"The Cullens' come to visit often. They'll know it was you," I said, trying to get him to back off.

"Oh, but they won't. You see, it's going to rain soon and the rain will wash away my scent. By the time they figure it out, I'll be gone," he said stepping forward until I could feel his cold breath on my neck.

Then two things happened at once. First Laurent took a deep sniff of my neck and screamed out, "Agh, your already tainted!"

Second a pack of bear sized wolves came out of the trees. Then something I didn't understand happened. Laurent gave to wolves a terrified look and ran away. The wolves tore after him, except one. It looked me in the eye and it was weird. It was like I knew it from somewhere. After a second it tore of towards the rest of the pack.

**I know, short chapter. But I had a busy night last night.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The burning continued as usual when I went to sleep. I woke up at six in the morning as usual. However my ears felt funny. I could hear foot steps. Really loud foot steps. It sounded like they were right outside my door. I heard what sounded like my door opening but my door was still closed. I looked out my window to see it was Charlie leaving for work.

I got ready for school and couldn't help that everything was louder. The way the water hit the cast iron. The way the floor creaked when I took steps. How loud the door was when it open and shut.

I got in my truck and started the engine. It was louder too. So loud, that I nearly jumped out of the car. It sounded like a gun shot in my head. I drove to school as fast as I could so that I could get out of the truck. Or at least turn the thunderous noise off.

When I got to school, I noticed that everyone was talking louder. I heard Lauren's snobby voice saying to Jessica, "She probably chased him and his family away. If Edward had of gone with me then he and his eye candy brothers would still be here".

They were two cars away but they sounded like they were right beside me. I walked over to Lauren and Jessica and said, "Actually, he and his family left because they didn't want to be forced to set a restraining order against you. You did stalk him and his 'eye candy brothers' the entire time they were here".

At first Lauren looked shocked then the turned into a scowl. "Well, nobody asked you! Come on Jessica, let's go!" She turned around and marched into the school like a toy solder with a massive wedgie.

When I went into the classroom I could here Mike talking to his friend Tyler. He was whispering, yet I could hear him as though he were talking out loud.

"I bet you Bella comes crying into my arms by the end of the week," he whispered. He looked up and noticed I was making my way to my desk. He stood up and said, "Hi Bella, how are you doing?" I laughed to myself and decided to mess with him.

"Oh, it's so hard. Sometimes, I just don't know what I'll do with myself," I said in a broken tone. It sounded fake to me but it fooled Mike.

"Oh, well you know if you want to ever talk, I'll be here. And I'll be your shoulder to cry on," he said patting his shoulder and going to his seat.

"Make that the end of the day," I heard him whisper to Tyler who gave Mike the thumbs up.

After school, I went back into the thunder machine and drove home. Jacob had cancelled our plans for today so I had nothing to do really. I stepped out of the car and just stood there listening to unusually loud chirping of birds.

I walked inside my house and sat on the sofa. I turned on the TV and flinched at how loud it was. I turned down the volume until it was at six; which I usually can't even hear with out straining. But now, it seemed perfect. I could even hear it from the kitchen at that level.

When Charlie came home, he looked at the TV and said, "Why is the TV so low, Bella? I can barely hear it," he said.

"Low? That is a perfect volume. I can hear it just fine," I said smiling and placing a plate of spaghetti on the table for Charlie. He turned up the volume as I retrieved my own plate.

From under the table I could hear Charlie tapping his feet. I ate my food and went up to my room. I did my homework, took a long shower. I washed, dried and curled my hair. Then just for the heck of it, cleaned my entire room.

By midnight I realized I could put off sleep no longer. So I lay down, close my eyes and welcomed my nightly torture.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

By two weeks later the burn had moved as far as my elbow. I knew if it had of been something serious it would have been happening faster and a lot more intense.

I was sitting on my bed going through my new nightly ritual. First, I ate my supper. Then I did every single piece of homework including bonus assignments I managed to wean from my teachers. Then I would take a nice long shower washing and conditioning my hair. Then I would blow-dry, curl and brush my hair. Then after vacuuming my floor and preparing my breakfast for the morning, I'd go to sleep.

My dreams were the same thing every night. It was of me and Edward together. Then he would leave and the dream would turn to fire. That was usually when the burning would start. I didn't scream out in my sleep any more. I've grown oddly accustom to it. And as much as I hated the pain I also enjoyed it because it was one of the only reminders I had that he actually existed; that they existed.

I was sitting in the cafeteria with Angela and listening to everyone else in the cafeteria. Right now I am full of gossip. That includes:

Morgan is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is.

Shelly has two boyfriends and is working on making sure they don't find out about each other… But she has a date with both of them on the same night… at the same time.

Jessica is dating Mike Newton's brother but Mike thinks she's dating him… She just using him so she has an excuse to go to his house. His brother is thirty and she isn't legally allowed to be with him.

Maxine just recently found out that her mother is cheating on her father… with another woman.

And I just got that _today_! I swear one day at this school with extra strong hearing is like and season of the Young in the Restless. I should change the title of my diary to 'As Fork's High Turns'.

I sat talking to Angela who was talking about her twin brothers.

"So after I got his head buttered up, it finally slipped out. But once he was free, he slapped his brother for getting him stuck in the first place," she said taking a bite of her cupcake.

"Those boys get into a lot of trouble for a couple of children with chicken pox," I said laughing. Angela laughed too and said, "Yeah, they don't really get into this much trouble when they are healthy. I guess they were just bored from not being able to leave the house".

"Well, I'd be pretty bored if I had to spend two weeks trapped in the house with no company. But the can keep each other company. So they have it easier then most children," I said smiling.

I went to class and sat in front. Mike came up to me and started flirted.

"So, babe, I'm still hear with that shoulder for you to cry on," he said grinning and pointing to his shoulder.

That day I was in a bad mood because I fell down the stairs and cracked my head, causing my head to throb like the ticking of a clock. Ad my new sensitive hearing into the equation and it's pretty much just a massive migraine.

I looked Mike in the eyes and said, "Mike, go soak your head". Then he did something that astounded me. He took one of the larger water filled beacons from the front of the class and dumped it all over his head. Everyone in the class started laughing (including me). But for some reason Mike looked slightly shocked by his actions.

The teacher walked in and took one look at Mike and shook his head.

"Mister Newton, would you care to explain why you are standing in the front of my classroom covered in water?" he asked.

"I was hypnotized… by love. I was out of my mind," he said. I heard the teacher whisper to himself, "I didn't know you _had_ a mind to lose". I had to force myself not to gasp because Mike probably didn't even hear him.

After school I went over to Jacob's house. He was sitting on his step smiling. He gave me a hug and I noticed he was burning up. "Oh God, do you have a fever?" I asked feeling his forehead.

"Use men over on this side have especially warm temperatures," he said hitting his chest.

"Jake you are a hundred degrees past warm. I'm pretty sure I could categorize you with molten lava," I said placing my hand over his forehead. "Maybe it's a side effect from those steroids! You are _huge_,' I said, gaping at him. He grinned and said, "Nope, no steroids. This is all me, baby". I grinned to myself and said, "Same old Jake".

I went home and made a huge Fettuccini for dinner and a double Decker chocolate cake for dessert.

After dinner, I cleaned the living room and kitchen from top to bottom. I took a long shower, washed, dried and curled my hair and then to to it all off, I did five facial masks.

"Bella, Is there something wrong?" Charlie asked the next moring, looking me in the eyes. "You've been avoiding going to sleep lately," he said looking concerned.

I couldn't help but be surprised he noticed anything at all. But despite my shock I was able to spit out, "I've been having a small case of insomia. Having trouble falling asleep. I have to wear myself out totally before I can even think about falling asleep".

"Hmm, alright. I just had to make sure. I'm going to head over to Billy's and go fishing, okay?" he said.

I nodded quickly before saying, "Yeah, alright. Can you tell Jacob, that I'll be coming up to see him after lunch?"

Charlie's face broke into a huge, happy smile before saying, "I would absolutely love to".

I could tell it was for two reasons. One was that I was interacting with new people. The second reason was he was under the impression I was going to fall for Jacob.

**Yay, another chapter out. I've got big plans for the future. A path has been formed for this story and a new path for a new story has been formed. **

**Sneak Peak and Summery Bellow**

**Hidden-** Set during the holocaust. Bella's father is a Nazi and she was raised under the impression that Jewish people were beneath her. She considers them less then human; until she meets Edward Cullen. A young Jewish Boy. What will she do when she finds out he and his family are going to be sent to a concentration camp? Any offending comments are to help people get a reasonable view on how harsh there times were and are somewhat based on the story of my great grandmother though some details had to be changed.

**********Sneak Peak***********

****Confused, that means you've never learned about the Holocaust. Just to make it clear, I MYSELF AM JEWISH so I am not going out to affend anyone with this story!****

There he was standing there, by my locker. His bronze hair and perfect green eyes made me forget for a second that he was on of them.

I pushed him out of the way of my locker and said, "you were in my way". For a second something in his eyes made me want to end down and help him up. But he was on of then and father said to never help a Jew.

"Good bye, Jew" I said walking away.


	6. I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE READ!

Okay, here is my idea for a new story... I may or may not have done something like this before.

When Edward left Bella and she ran after him it was Sam who found her. It was that red-eyed, red head we all love to hate so much. She decides her new revenge would be to make Bella suffer the same way she does.

Two hundred years later the Cullens' find Bella again... Only Bella doesn't have sparkley topaz eyes. She has bright, bloodred eyes...

How do the Cullens' react? Will Bella wish to join her old family again? More importantly... will she take Edward back?

**I swear my other stories will be updated soon... I just started college... got over ANOTHER chest infection and got my wisdom teeth out... I have been kind of busy.**

**Here is a sneak peak for you of _Crimson Moon..._**

The pain in my chest was getting worse and worse with every step through the forest. Tears were fighting to start pouring in heaps down my eyes. The only thought I could process in my mind was, "he was gone... and never coming back".

I could feel the lumps in my throat like rocks. Rocks that were getting bigger, begging for some sort of releaf.

As I ran through the forest, I didn't pay attention to where I was going. I didn't even really care where I ended up or what I stepped on. It wasn't until I tripped and fell over a tree rppt that I finally realized just how tired I was. I couldn't stand up again. The tears from my eyes just poured out like rain and the sobs just rocked my entire body.

I could hear twigs lightly snapping around me and next thing I knew I was air born. I hit a tree with a loud crack. The pain the rippled through my back was so intense it was actually spread to the rest of my body for a second, foricing my eyes shut. I opened my eyes once the initial shock was over and found myself looking into the bright red eyes of Victoria.

She smiled a sickly sweet smile that sent chills down my spine and said in a equally chilling tone, "Hello, Isabella. I have been looking for you".


End file.
